


居酒屋記

by summertalk



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: 所以能説是bg嗎, 部分人物性轉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertalk/pseuds/summertalk
Summary: “這家夥真是一點都沒變。”棉花糖趴在桌子上，對背起黑髪的男人說，“一直吃個不停，小心她明天又積食。”
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho, Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 9





	居酒屋記

**Author's Note:**

> *256性轉注意

/

他注意那兩個女生好久了，一個黑髪的一個金髪－－還帶點顏色的挑染－－像棉花糖一樣。

聽到他的話的同行順著他的視線看過去，剛巧看到眼下有顆淚痣的拍著掌倒在卡芝蘭大眼睛的女生身上，在這個居酒屋笑聲響亮得很。同行喝了一口酒，搖著手指說不是，是獨角獸。

他沒有回話，眼神都黏在女生們上。仿佛察覺到他們露骨的視線一樣，黑發的忽然轉過頭來，視線碰到他。

好漂亮。像小鹿一樣。

滿腦子只剩下這個想法。

對方臉紅起來，微微向他點了點頭，她隔壁的棉花糖瞟了他一眼咬著耳朵在向她說些什麼。

他後知後覺的低下了頭，同行很不厚道的指著他的耳朵笑，他煩躁的拍開了，抓起筷子又塞了一口拍青瓜。

怎麼一直盯著人家看啊，同行笑著問。誒你說她們是不是單身，要不我們去搭訕看咯。

怕她們是高中生來喝酒。他咕噥著不成樣的藉口，眼神又悄悄朝那邊飄過去了。

頂著漁夫帽的女生推開居酒屋的們，徑直朝二人組走過去，毫不客氣拿起金髪的飲料喝了一大口，脫下帽子才知道下麵是一頭橘髪。

女生們似乎對這個狀況見怪不怪，呀了一聲後抱怨怎麼來得這麼遲，然後金毛對她招手，幾顆腦袋圍著一起說悄悄話。橘髪突然對他們看過來，眯成縫的眼睛像狐狸又像蛇，他不寒而慄的抖了一下，溫吞吞的把目光收回。

兩個美女變成了三個美女了。同行輕浮的道，我跟你說－－那個獨角獸一定有過好多男人，以我獵女無數的經驗保證，說不定你和她說兩句話後，她對你有好感的話會願意被你帶上酒店。

別這樣。他推推同行的腰，想法卻不由他意朝各種不適宜的場面衍生。

至於那個黑髪的嘛－－同行拖長了語尾，他用眼神示意他說下去。看上去很乖，他同意的點點頭，同行接著說，但可能和獨角獸是那個關係。

他不小心被啤酒嗆到了。同行笑得猖狂，你看到她們的距離感嗎？我打賭她們一定是有過那樣的關係。

行吧你。終於受不了似的拿小魚乾塞往同行的嘴裡。閉嘴沒人當你啞的。

女生們聊得很嗨，“旦那！拿兩瓶啤酒！”橘子頭髪的招手讓老闆拿出兩瓶啤酒來，沒一會兒就喝高了，一直在唱歌，古今中外的都被她唱了個遍，不說還挺好聽的。小鹿和獨角獸顧著笑也不忘給她打拍子，被笑聲充斥的居酒屋，明明是半夜卻像白晝一樣熱鬧。

戴著玫瑰耳釘的老闆從廚房走了出來，好笑地看著發酒瘋的女生們。“各位大小姐們，我們不收留醉鬼哦。”嘴角彎彎的，笑眯眯似貓。

小店的紙扇門又被推開，走進來的是穿著針織毛衣的黑短發男生。此時店裡快打烊了，剩下只有小貓三兩只。他推搡著半醉的同行，趁人家喝到迷迷糊糊要他拿錢包付酒錢，夠敲一大筆了，他心想。

“呀，怎麼又喝到這麼醉了。”被出乎意料的低音吸引，他扭頭去看，見到斑比伸長手朝剛走進門的男人撒嬌，“背我嘛嘻嘻嘻”臉上泛著酒醉的紅暈，看上去傻乎乎的很好騙。

啊－－啊。他心想。這不是有男朋友嗎。這家夥到底是什麼鬼自信。終於把同行的錢包抽出來，看了看錢包內頭的鈔票。好極了。

“這家夥真是一點都沒變。”棉花糖趴在桌子上，對背起黑髪的男人說，“一直吃個不停，小心她明天又積食。”

抱住男朋友的脖子，小鹿對金髪吐舌頭做鬼臉，“你才是豬，你全家都是豬！”還比了中指，見狀的橘子笑得上氣不及下氣，“完蛋了你真的喝醉了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

走到門口的兩人探了個頭出去又伸了回來，“呀你的傻瓜男友來接你了。”黑髪扯著大嗓門說，門進來了個高個子的男生，不好意思的笑著說找了好幾了次都找不到。

嘛－－的確會有的事。他心想，抽出幾張鈔票用水杯壓著。居酒屋開的位置偏僻得很，很少人會特地轉彎再拐角進到巷子這麼深。

同行睡得很死，店裡的熱鬧過去了，他把剩下的鈔票都掏了出來塞到自己的口袋中。小橘把啤酒一口悶了，像剛才的棉花糖一樣趴在桌上傻笑。

“誒，都走了呢”橘子頭一字一句說得很慢，“旦那～這里還有一個醉鬼怎麼辦呢”

他站起來，朝玫瑰耳釘的老闆點點頭，臨走時見到老闆坐在橘子的對面，看著橘子盒盒盒打著酒嗝傻笑。

“能怎麼辦呢？你就住這里呀”眼神溫柔似海。

果然都是有男朋友的人。他拉高衣領，擋住了撲臉的晚風。小巷子的居酒屋多沒有監控鏡頭，而且這家的拍青瓜好吃。想到今天的收獲，真好運。他心想。

*旦那在日文指店主老闆的同時也有老公的意思。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 是基於dispatch200824發的256自拍后，我和某位美女姐姐誕生出來的腦洞


End file.
